A Change in the Games
by Kateverdeen11557
Summary: What would happen if an unexpected love occurs in the hunger games after an untimely death? Read to find out. POV Katniss. This doesnt go by the book at all and as you will later see, there is a lot of unrealistic things in it. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

I stood there, my heart rapidly beating. My eyes darted from tribute to tribute and to the cornucopia. The small circles that we all stand on were arraigned in a circle around the cornucopia. I looked to Peeta, trying to see what his plan was as I try to figure out my own. He looked forward with focus on his face. Some of the tributes had their teeth showing, ready to launch and kill something at any second. When I look around, a guy around my age catches my eye. He was tall and very muscular, probably one of the biggest here. He had blonde spiky hair and a pointed jaw with a deadly look on his face. I've heard of him, he was one of the careers, trained to kill people like me. The band around his arm said 2, meaning he was from district 2. He must be Cato, the guy destined to win the games. I notice he is looking straight at me with a confused and harsh look in his eyes. Before I could get my thoughts straight, a gong rings out, signaling the start of the games.

I stand there, scared, shocked and confused as I see people sprinting in all directions. With out knowing what I am doing, I run as fast as I can to the cornucopia, scooping up an orange pack. As I run, I see Clove, the other tribute from two, find Cato and send a flaying knife at my head. I throw the backpack up and it hits it, propelling me to run faster. I slow when I get to the forest, climb a high tree and get out of sight.

"Where is Peeta?" I whisper to myself in the tree. I try to recall if I saw him when I was running from the cornucopia, but my mind keeps going to Cato. Before I know it, darkness falls and the sound of cannons fill the air. Pictures start to appear in the sky, showing the faces of those who are dead. I watch as people I don't know form and then I see it. Blue eyes, light blonde hair. My mouth opens as I feel tears in my eyes, staring at the picture in sadness and regret. It was my ally, friend, Peeta.

"No!" I scream out and start to cry as his picture fades away. I hear the sound of snapping sticks and footsteps as tears fall down my face. I Realize a few people who are still in the game. Clove, Marvel, Rue and Cato. I think of Cato, almost happy he is still alive, but I don't know why. The footsteps get closer and I frantically try to hide myself in the tree. A guy with that spiky blonde hair and muscular figure walks below my tree and stops to examine the area.

"Cato..." I whisper to myself as I watch him. He has a sword hanging off his belt with a backpack hanging off his shoulder. Cato sits down, resting his back against the tree I'm in. He takes off his backpack and gets some food out of it. I hear my stomach lightly growl and I hope Cato doesn't hear it. As he continues eating I realize he must not have. I sit in the tree for a couple of hours as Cato falls asleep. I silently climb down some branches and look to make sure he is still asleep. As I get to the last branch, a leaf falls from the tree. I scramble to grab it as it falls but it already has landed on Cato's face. His eyes spring open and he jumps to his feet, clutching his sword. I frantically try to climb up the tree but it's to late.

"Found you!" He reaches for me and I scream, trying to jump out of his grasp. I launch myself from the tree. The ground comes quicker then I expect it and I fall to my knees, Cato running after me. I feel him grasp my shirt and I get back up and run and my shirt rips.

"Get back here!" I hear him right behind me and I jump into a tree. I grab the branch and start climbing. He climbs up after me and I hear the snapping of branches under his weight. Cato grabs my ankle and I scream.

"Let me go!" I yell as I try to kick him off. I feel the branches give out as he falls to the ground, pulling me with him. I hit the ground with a thud and have the wind nicked out of me. Cato quickly stands as I start to sit ip and he takes me to the ground.

"Who are you!" he hisses as he pins my arms down above my head and holds me down using all his muscle, crushing me in the process. I try to speak but can't breath, due to him crushing the wind out of me while holding a knife to my throat.

"M-My name is... K-Katniss. I'm from district 12." I stammer out as he looks at me. He pulls out a flashlight from his back and shines it in my face, momentarily blinding me.

"You!" he puts his knife away and stands up. When he is on his feet, he grabs my shirt and pulls me to my feet. "Get out of here." he turns and packs up some stuff. Confused, I look at him and check to make sure I am still alive.

"You..Your Cato. Right?" I look at him questioning. "Why aren't you going to kill me?" His sword hits the ground, sticking into the dirt.

"Because I don't want to! Now leave!" he yells and doesn't look at me. Not wasting any time, I grab my pack and run away from him. A couple days pass and I know that Cato and Clove have been at it again. They have now successfully killed the rest, leaving us three left. I haven't seen Cato since that night when he let one person go. Me. And I keep questioning why he did it.

During the evening, cannons and trumpets sound, indicating an announcement. Seneca Crane's voice echoes in the air.

"Tributes. We have a change in the game. We will be having a feast. The cornucopia shall be open at dawn tomorrow. May the odds be ever in your favor." I stand There with my mouth open wide, not knowing what to do.

"they are both going to be there for sure. And I could really use to food..." after an internal contemplation, I decide to go to the cornucopia. I look into the sky and see that it is almost dawn so I start to make my way to the field with the cornucopia. After a while of walking, I get to the edge of the forest with the cornucopia in sight. After about ten minutes I see three bags appear and I try to decide if I should g for them or not. Without a thought, I run with all the power I can get towards the cornucopia. By the time I get there, Clove has beaten me. She throws a knife at my face and I slide to the ground, dodging it. She tackles me and holds a knife to my face.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here. The Last one for Cato and I to deal with..." she smirks and pushes the point of her blade into my skin, not yet piercing it. "Hmmm... What type of pattern should I carve into your face?" I struggle and try to push her off but fail. "Well lets start with ripping you up a bit." she laughs and cuts deep gashes into my face. A scream escapes me that is so loud that it echoes in the forest. I turn my head slightly as blood and tears run down my cheeks, making it hard to see. When I look toward the edge of the forest I think I see a familiar face standing by the edge of the field.

"Now, I'm going to kill you. Just like that little blue eyed boyfriend of yours." She smiles an evil and twisted smile and pulls me up. I feel her hands on my shoulders as she forces me into the wall of the cornicopia. I start to loose thought of reality and my mind thinks of Cato.

"This is what he wanted. He didn't kill me only so she could torture me." I whisper to myself, " I thought that maybe..." before I can finish I feel the impact of Clove's hand impact my face.

"Clove!" I hear a yell as it gets closer to where I lay on the ground. I weakly see Clove give a confused face.

"What are you..." She screams before she can finish what she was saying. Before I knew what happened, Clove is on the ground next to me. She glances at me, her face pale with fear and I see a figure with a glaring blade above her. "I thought we were in this together! Please don't kill me!" she squeaked out.

"Sorry Clove. Things change." there is a flash of blade and Clove goes limp. I feel my being start to leave my body, like water slipping away. The figure comes to me, blade dripping with blood.

"Congratulations. You won the hunger games." I say quietly, knowing that I was going to die. I feel the press of muscle around me and then everything slips away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my readers! Thank you to the few of you that have already started reading and adding me to your favorites! I love you all! I think I'm going to post a chapter a day. I have actually already written the whole story but I want to get all of you input before I post more. I just thought I would post this tonight for those of you who want it! Please rate and review for me because it will really help me later in my writing! (plus if you are interested I am writing another Kato for some of my people who like a more evil side of him. If you want me to post it then tell me!) Thanks guys! :D**

CHAPTER TWO

I blink a few times and open my eyes, knowing that I must be dead. Unable to move from pain, I try to look around. The area around me is small and confined. There is almost no light and has a musty and wet smell. I'm. A small rock cave, covered with greenery in it. I manage to lift my weary arm to my face and run my hands over my face and feel small scars on my forehead and cheeks with one by my lip. There are three backpacks laying on the ground next to me. I sit up and carefully pull myself to my feet. I get out of the cave. A small stream runs in front of the cave. There are fresh bookmarks in the mud. I try to recall how I got here but can't remember. I knew I needed to get out of here. Grabbing a packs and my bow, I examine what I have. I look down at what I am wearing and see that I am in different cloths.

"What the hell?" I try to shrug it off and grab the stuff and he out of the cave. As I start to walk down the stream a voice comes from behind me.

"Where do you think you are going?" the sound catches me off guard and I flip around, raising the loaded bow in my hands. Cato stands there, completely unaffected by my armed reaction. He is holding two rabbits in his hands. The bow in my hands start to lower slightly, but I'm still ready to shoot. "What? You going to shoot me?" he looks at me and drops the two rabbits to the ground.

"What are you doing?" I lower the bow and look at him, confused. He walks to the streams and washes his hands in the water then takes a drink. I study him closely, trying to figure out his intentions.

"I'm getting us dinner. what are you doing?" he says as he starts to clean the rabbits.

"Leaving. That's what I'm doing." I turn and start to walk away. I feel an arm twist around my waist, pulling me into Cato's body.

"No you're not. You are going to stay right here." he whispers in my ear and I try to get out of his arms. Before I'm able to protest, a loud bang explodes in my ears and sparks erupt from the forest. Cato and I freeze and then I feel him push me in a hurry.

"Run!" he yells and we both take off in a fast run as the area around us breaks into flame. I trip a bit as I run, trying to beat the flame that is rapidly spreading around me. After what feels like forever, I burst into the field, coughing and breathing heavily. Wearily, I fall to my hands and knees but the realize that I don't see Cato.

"Cato? Cato!" I yell even though my voice is strained. I stumble up and look as the fire spreads to all the forest, leaving the field the only area not in fire. A grunt comes from the edge of the forest and Cato suddenly launches himself out of the forest. He hits the ground and rolls up to his feet. There are cuts on his face and arms with ash flecks in his spiky blonde hair. His shirt was ripped and burned, showing the hugeness of his biceps and arms. I watch him cautiously as he stands, a long shining piece of metal in his hand catching my eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi readers! Thanks to those of you who are reading! I am sure most of you can see that I don't go to the book at all and in chapters to come use a lot of creative license. If you are a person who only likes to the book facts then sorry to say this is not the place for you. Thanks to all the people who are reading and favoriting! Please leave me a review and comment if you want more Kato!**

CHAPTER THREE

Realizing that my bow was caught in the fire, making me defenseless, I take a step back, not letting I'm out of my sight. Cocking his head, he looks at me confused and the at the sword. The fire behind him has now died and a low growl sounds from the forest. At first, I look at Cato, thinking it came from him, until he turns and looks at the forest also. Pairs of eyes angrily glare at us. I stumble back as the eyes look very familiar. Huge mutts walk out in groups and Cato and I look in a terrified awe. I see a blonde colored mutt with green eyes and a tag saying one. Glimmer. The one next to her is a brown one with brown eyes and a tag saying two. It must be Clove. Cato stares at this one as I look on. A small mutt stands next to her. It has shiny brown fur and soft brown eyes. She looks like Rue. I feel my heart break as a bigger mutt steps forward, baring its bright white teeth. It was bigger with pale blonde fur, but what killed me was the eyes. Bright blue familiar eyes stare back at me.

"Peeta..." I choke out as I feel tears. The mutts snarls and start to run at us. I turn and take off towards the cornucopia, Cato chasing after me. My heart races quickly and my arms pump in my hurry to get away. They had come back for us. All the dead tributes have come back to kill us. The want revenge. I feel the threat of tears in my eyes, make my vision blurry. I reach the cornucopia and start to ascend it, scrambling to the top. Cato, with his strength, beats me to the top and draws his sword. I'm a couple steps from the top, when a mutt jumps and digs its claws into my leg, deeply scratching me. I scream out and try to keep my grip on the ledge. When I get to the top, I push to my feet, not bearing weight on my bad leg. The mutts snap and snares below us, not able to climb to the top and I regain a little strength in my leg.

Cato walks towards me, sword raised, and I take a few steps back, coming close to the edge.I know this is the end, stabbed or fed to mutts, either way, I'm dead and Cato wins. "Just do it. Kill me like you did Clove and everyone else. Win the games." he stopped and looked at me, whispering when he responds.

"I killed Clove to save you." he continues walking and I get to the edge, looking down at the mutts, my doom. "Katniss..." his voice startles me, causing me to trip and loose my footing. A gasping scream escapes me as I feel myself falling back, knowing that I am dog food. My eyes shut tightly as I feel wind in my hair. Suddenly, a strong force wraps around my back, followed by the press of Cato's chest being pushed into mine as he pulls me up. Even after we are firmly planted on the floor, his arms remain around me. I open my eyes and search his face for answers, confused about what he did. He locks his eyes with mine and I look questionably into his blue eyes.

"Why don't you kill me?" I stammer out, a nervousness inside me.

"I guess for the same reason you haven't killed me." he whispers into my ear, his face inches from mine.

"And what reason is that?" I ask, knowing already what it is. At that moment, time completely stops. I forget about the mutts,the games, the fact that people are watching us on tv, I even forget about what he has done in the past. Nothing mattered anymore, only the fact that I was in his arms. He pressed his lips onto mine, pulling me into him as he did so. My mind started spinning and confusion rushed over me. I knew in my mind it was wrong, that he was the enemy from district two, that he was a killer and a tricker. But for some reason, it felt so right to me and I didn't resist it. When he pulled away his calm eyes looked at me.

"What was that?" my voice was quivering and shaky.

"I was never going to hurt you," his voice was calm and quiet, "Ever since I saw you in the circle, I knew I couldn't let anything happen to you." I watched him with a clear vision of shock on my face.

"But... You're monstrous. I'm suppose to be your enemy, only one can win. That's his it goes. You're a career, trained to kill people like... Well like me. Destined to win. Im destined to loose." Cato looks at me and brushed some hair out of my face and I look down.

"I know. I did what I had to, but I could never hurt you. I was trained to kill, to win. But I don't want to win if it means loosing you." he whispers and kisses me again and this time I kiss him back.

"Ok. But we still have one problem." I look at him with terror in my face. He sighs and looks frustrated.

"I know. I've been trying to the of a way to get free. The game keepers are creative." I can't help but hug him and I nod. The area around us falls into complete silence. I walk to the edge of the cornucopia and see that the mutts are gone.

"Cato look!" he comes over and looks at the open field. A loud voice starts to echo in the field.

"Congratulations final two. May the best person win and may the odds be ever in your favor." I feel all the blood rush out of my face as a chill runs down my back. When Cato looks at me his face is stern and focused. When I try to read his expression I'm unable to, scared to know what he is thinking. He bends and picks up his sword, turning it in his hands a few times. I stand there as pain swells in my chest and a knot forms in my stomach with the feeling of treachery filling me. Cato starts to slowly walk towards me and I stumble back a bit. Mixed emotions swim through my head and I stop moving back and he comes up to me, inches from me.

"I understand. I'm not going to fight you." I almost spit out at him as I stare daggers into him, wanting him to feel the same pain I do. He comes close enough that I can feel the puff of his breath on my face. Much to my surprise, he kisses me and whispers in my ear, so softly that I will be the only one to hear it.

"Katniss, I love you." I feel a slick, wet tear run down my cheek and I close my eyes, trying to force it out. Cato steps back and I take a deep breath, preparing myself for the tough impact. The sharp sound of cutting flesh and a grunt comes from Cato. I open my eyes nervously and look down, expecting to see blood on me, and look up when I see none. Then something hits me. I wasn't the one that he cut.

"Cato!" I squeak out. He is laying on the ground, his hand covering a bloody spot over his stomach. The sword is laying next to him, blood dripping from it. I scramble over to him, propping him up on my legs. "No. Cato..." I start to cry and he winces in pain. I brush is face with my hand lightly and he tries to smile.

"It's ok. Really." he weakly smiles and then winces again. I hug him close to me, as if I can hold him to me and keep him from fading away

"I love you." I whisper into his ear as I cry and he kisses my cheek.

"I love you too. Congratulations, you won the games." he looks at me with those bright blue eyes that start to flutter shut. When his eyes peacefully close I hug him to me, cradling him the best I can.

"But I don't want to win without you." I cry. The bang of a cannon signals to me that it is over.

"Congratulations Katniss Everdeen the new winner of the 74th Hunger Games."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi Readers! Glad to see that people are reading! Sorry for another short chapter, been busy! These next chapters are going to start getting unrealistic (I embrace creative license) so just keep in mind that I don't go by the book! Hope you like! Please review! :D**

CHAPTER FOUR

A hovercraft appears above me and people take Cato from me. I get cleaned up and sit n my bed room. A rap on the door snaps me back to a cruel reality. Cinna walks into the door and puts his arms out to embrace me.

"Katniss..." he hugs me in his arms and I cry, feeling overwhelmed by all that is happening. Cinna holds and comforts me. He was always supportive. I knew I could always trust him. When my meeting with Cinna is over, it's time to get ready to go home. I slowly get ready, not wanting to return home because I know that I will be hated for not bringing Peeta home. When we get to the statin, I am bombarded with paparazzi. Cameras flash as people yell out to me.

"Katniss did you mean to leave Peeta?"

"Did you really mean what you said to Cato?"

"What are you going to do when you get home?"

"How do you feel about Cato's death?" I start to tear up as I get not the train as fast as I can. Hours go by as we take off towards district 12. I can already tell that everyone hates me. Late at night, I hear Haymitch yelling to Effie about me as I lay n my bed.

"She would have lost the game! He could have easily killed her. She was going to let him kill her!"

"Haymitch, calm down." Effie chimes in.

"No. She let her emotions get in the way. She let Peeta die for nothing." he spits as if just mentioning anything about me stung his mouth.

"Yes but Haymitch, Cato did the same thing. I try to drain out their conversation and try to see if I can sleep.

The arena is dark and cold. A sudden flash of light sparks and a ring of fire appears around the field with no cornucopia in the middle. The familiar snarl of the mutts fills the air as I see their eyes seek me out as they walk, hunching their backs. I recognize all of them, Peeta, Rue, Marvle, Clove, and all the rest. They start to move to form a gap in between them as a dark figure walks forward. It was another mutt, one I hadn't seen before. It's the largest one there with huge muscles and spiky blond fur. Large blue eyes glare at me like it couldn't wait to kill me. The tag around its neck was red with a large print silver 2. I try to move or speak, I try to scream, but nothing escapes me. The large mutt snarls and lunges at me.

"Cato!" I scream as I sit up, sweating and shaking. The rocking of the train clams me as I piece together where I am. Arriving at the station in district twelve comes shortly after. There are no cheers, no joyful faces when I return. Prim and my mother are waiting for me when I get home. No love or caring comes from them. Only disgust and disappointment. My mother and Prim move into the home I won, but I want to stay in our old hut. They don't seem to mind. I didn't dare see Gale, he would surely hate me. Weeks go by and then I just break. I don't even know where I am going to go, but I pack my things. I think about living in the forest between districts, running when I need to. I get my clothes and bundle them up. I won't need food because I can hunt my own game. It's dark when I leave and the streets are quiet. I scale the gene easily. It's probably the simplest thing I've done since I have been in the games. Days pass quickly as I walk past districts. After what feels like years, I find myself walking out onto a beach, clearly showing that I am n district four. The sun is almost setting with an orange pink glow n the sky. I sit at the edge of the water, just out of reach of the waves. A small sigh escapes me as I hug my knees to my chest and look over the calm ocean. A sudden chill runs down my back as it seems the atmosphere is changing. I stand up and a snap. of breaking sticks comes from the forest behind the beach. I arm my bow, ready to strike when needed, and walk into the forest, weaving in and out of trees. I search for the source of the noise. Footprints start to appear in the mud, but these weren't animal prints. These were boot prints


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi readers! Sorry for another short chapter… I was just having trouble splitting the story up. Thank you to the people who like the story and to all the readers! Again in the next chapter I will be using some creative license.. Also future Lemons to come! Read and review! :D**

CHAPTER FIVE

Feeling the hair on the back of my neck stand on end, I keep my bow raised in fire position. _People in district four don't hunt. They fish. That means it has to be someone not from here._ I try to follow the prints but eventually loose them. The sun sets from the beach and the forest turns dark. Thinking that I must have lost who ever I was after, I turn and start to head back towards the beach. A sudden sound of a sword being pulled from a belt gets my attention. I spin around, loading my bow as I go. When. Steady my feet, I see a tall, muscular figure in front of me, clutching a sword that gleams with the last specs of sunlight. As my eyes start to adjust, I ready my bow, getting ready to release my bow if needed. The figure suddenly dropped his sword and ran to me, pulling the bow out of my hands. Feeling like I'm in a life or death situation, I start fighting and struggling to get free. The large arms wrap around me and I feel the air squish out of me. I want to struggle, but then I get a familiar sensation as he embraces me. He is familiar to me, his musky smell, the way he pulled me to him, not in a harmful way but in a loving way. The man was tall and muscular with spiky blonde hair that has a slight shine to it. I start to piece tags together as I feel him breath against my neck as he hugs me.

"Cato?" I say unsure and uneasily. The figure hugs me closer a softly kisses my neck with passion. I know at that point that it was truly him. "Oh my god! Cato!" I yell as I cry and wrap my arms around his neck. He pulled me up, lifting me off my feet as he spins me around and laughs. He gently rests me back on my feet and caresses my face lightly in his hand, looking into my eyes.

"Katniss..." he smiles and kisses my cheek. I look at him, not knowing what to think.

"How? You, you were gone! I held you.. The cannons..." words fire out of my mouth as he looks at me. He holds my hands and tries to calm me down.

"I know. It's ok." he speaks in a clam and quiet tone. "I faked it. I had to. If I didn't then...then you might have not come out. Somehow, they would have made it so I won. So I took the easy way out." he hoisted me up into his arms and carries me to the beach.

"But you stabbed yourself, you...died in my arms..." I look at him sadly. By the time we get to the beach, the moon is out and it's slightly cold. He sets me down in the sand and pulls me to him for warmth.

"I did stab myself. Just not fatally." Cato lifts his shirt and shows me the scar on his side. I slide my fingers over it, studying him. His chest is solid under my touch and rises and falls with his breath. When I pull my hand away he lowers his shirt.

"I had to make you think think I was dead. Otherwise it no be would convinced."

"How did you get away?"

"Well, when a tribute dies, they clean them up and send them home to their what they did with me, but when we were on the train home, I escaped." he held me as the ocean shimmered with a silver glow.

"Well what about your home? Your family?"

"Well, I had to be dead. Even to them. And as for where my body went, I don't know. I didn't exactly stop and ask. " I frown slightly, thinking about what my mom and Prim are thinking about my absence. Cato picks up on my feeling and his eyebrows go together.

"Why are you here Katniss? Shouldn't you be home and rich with your family?" he looks at me and I get up, hugging myself and walking down the beach.

"No. I left and ran away. I couldn't be happy there. Everyone thought of me as an enemy, even my mother and sister. So I left." I look over the ocean, thinking. Cato gets up and walks over to me, rubbing his hands on my arms and kissing my neck. I pull away and look over the water. He notices this frigidness and drops his hands. "Why didn't you come to me?" I say, half turning my head to look at him from the corner of my eye. A deep sigh comes from him and he runs his hand through his hair, tousling it lightly.

"I figured you would have forgotten about me. They you moved on or wouldn't want to be with a monster like me. Or-"

"Or I was just playing the game..." I cut him off, spitting the words at him harshly. I knew that had crossed his mind. That I was just doing what I had to. But I wasn't faking. He crosses his arms and looks at me, clenching his jaw. That night, when I held him in my arms, thinking about how he died for me, it killed me inside. You can't fake pain like that.

"Why would you think I would get over you? I thought about you every minute. I never forgot about you." I watch him and look at him almost angrily because the thought of him thinking that way made me so angry. Cato's face changed and a flash of anger shoots at him and he rushes towards me.

"Why didn't you? Why do you want to be with a person like me? I'm a killer! A horrifying beast that doesn't care about anyone. I'm relentless. I do what I need to and I never look back!" he yells and grabs my arms painfully. I flinch and try to pull myself out of his grasp. After he releases me I fall to the ground in a heap. I look up at him and he is making fists so hard his buckles turn white. My braid has come out and my hair was all over my face and I'm breathing heavily, trying to calm myself from the fright. He breathes deeply and calms himself down, turning away from me. I slowly pull myself up and wrap my arms around his waist as he faces away from me.

"No you're not. That's what they tell you. They want you to think it but you're not. You can't accept it. If you were a killer or relentless or didn't care, then I wouldn't be here. They tell you that so you go into the arena and win, but you rant a robot. They don't control you. If they did, then you wouldn't have let me live the first time." I talk into his ear and he turns and faces me. He takes my arms and looks at the bruises on arms that were created from his fingers pressing into my arm.

"Katniss, look at this." he looks into my eyes with his pale blue ones and I look back at him.

"I don't care... I've been through worse..." I laugh lightly to try to cheer him up. "it's ok. I love you." I kiss him and he kisses me back.

"So what do we do now?"

"I don't know, but we need to get out of districts. We can't live in anyplace where they can find us."

"Then we will make our own place our own place, live in the forest, live anywhere. As long as we're together." he says and kisses my neck and we pick up our things and we start walking down the beach.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi readers! Sorry I haven't posted a chapter in a couple days, ive been really busy! Thanks for reading and please continue to read and review! (also the song in this chapter is **_**Safe and Sound**_** by Taylor Swift, R.R)**

CHAPTER SIX

The fence in district four is the same as the one in my old district. Cato is obviously not use to these fences because he goes to climb it. I throw my arm in front of him and he runs into it and looks at me.

"What?" he looks at me raising his eyebrow. I listen closely to the buzz of the fence and realize that there is none.

"Ok we are good." I start to climb the fence, him following right behind me. I hand my bow over my shoulder and walk hand and hand with Cato. We rest occasionally and search for a place to settle down. Cato made shelter as I hunted for food. When we get close to district eight, we reach a large field. As I walk in the field, a small circular shiny thing catches my eye.

"Cato look at this!" I kneel down next to the thing and pick it up. The sun was hot and harsh as it beat down on us. Cato jogged to the spot where I was and looked at it. As I study it I notice that it is a dog tag . A sick feeling twisted in my stomach as Cato took it in his hand. On the tag was the number 12 carved into it. I start to feel faint, not because of the heat, but because of the familiar look of the tag. my mind flashes to the mutts in the arena. The blonde blue eyed one had this around it's neck. Cato jumps to his feet, also pulling out his sword as he realized what it was. His eyes dart from place to place, looking for the beast. A low growl starts to form from a couple feet away. I slowly turn to see a pair of brilliant blue eyes locked on me. Cato crouches, ready to attack. I back away, terrified and trembling with my bow. The mutts shoulders hunch and it crouches low, starring at me. Cato runs and tries to run to protect me but is unable to when the force of the mutts claw hits his face and the red gleam runs down.

"Cato!" I scream and try to go to him, fighting as hard as I can. Before I can put it together, I'm on the ground. The large mutt has my arms pinned beneath it with its eyes glaring into me while it snarls. I scream and try to pull free and it growls and pushes down harder. I look up and it's eyes catch my eyes, the familiar spark of them holding my gaze. My mind goes to seeing those eyes in the rain. I was starving and he saved me and my family. The same eyes stare at me now, but with a different personality.

"Peeta..." I find I'm crying slightly as I look at what use to be my friend. The snarled look start to fades from the eyes. A sudden relief rushes through me as the beast gets off, allowing me to breathe again. Just as he gets off, the sight of Cato's bloody face with his raised sword sends me back into the arena. Cato had the same need to kill lust in his eyes that i thought i might never see again. That instinct of must protect set into me and I lunged between them to try to separate the two of them. "No!" I scream as i try to intervene. I don't feel anything, but by the change in Cato's expression, i know that something isn't good. Cato's face changed from that lust to kill to a sheep white. The blood stains the side of his face, and i look at it and cock my head, confused by his expression. A sudden hit of weakness hits me and i sink to the ground, still confused. the feeling of Cato's arms wrap around me as i see him holding me with him on the ground. Before i know it, the mutt is gone.

"K-Katniss...I...I'm so sorry." he looks at me, shaking his head and pressing his hand into my side. Still confused, i look at him and realize he is crying. My hand rests on his cheek to try to calm him.

"Cato it's alright. You didnt mean it." i say softly to him and i try to smile to reassure him. his arms tighten around me as he pulls me up to his chest, hugging me tightly. A stab of sharp pain erupts from my ribs, causing me to gasp at a loss of breath. I scan down and for the first time, see why he is scared. At the location of his hand, a stream of blood appears. Cato looks around and sees a small bush of black berries. he goes and grabs a few, rolling them in his hands. i realize what he is doing and i weakly grab his hand. "No. Cato dont. You already died once. I'm not going to let you do this." i struggle to get them from his hand but i end up just slumping onto the ground with a weak effort. He pulls his hand away from me and looks into my eyes.

"Katniss I dont want to live without you." he pops the berries into his mouth before i can stop him. He lays next to me and holds me in his arms as we both start to fade away. "Katniss.."

"Yes Cato?"

"Can you sing for me? Please?" he looks at me and i nod.

_I remember tears streaming down your face when i said i'd never let you go,_

_when all those shadows almost killed your light,_

_I remember you said dont leave me here alone,_

_but all thats done and gone and passed tonight._

_just close your eyes, the sun is going down,_

_you'll be alright, no one can hurt you know,_

_come morning light,_

_you and I'll be safe and sound._

I watch Cato as his breathing slows and he starts to close his eyes. His arms remain around me as i sing to him.

_So don't you dare look out your window, darling everything's on fire,_

_the war outside our door keeps raging on,_

_hold on to this lullaby,_

_even when the music's gone. gone._

_Just close your eyes, the sun is going down,_

_you'll be alright, no one can hurt you now,_

_come morning light,_

_you and I'll be safe and sound._

The world starts to fade away from me and i am unable to tell if Cato is still there or not, but i continue singing just incase he is. It takes the last bit of my energy.

_Just close your eyes..._

_You'll be alright..._

_Come morning light,_

_you and i'll be safe and sound_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi readers! I know some of you aren't very pleased with the way the last chapter ended.. so all I have to say is KEEP READING! :D thanks for reviewing and favoriting the story! You all rock! XD**

It's bright when open my eyes, almost blinding. I try to move but just find myself laying on my back. As my eyes start to adjust, I sit up, feeling a numb pain in my side. the area around me looks like a hospital room, white walls, white chairs, white everything. Im dressed in a white tank top and white shorts. Much to my surprise, when I get up off the bed, I am able to walk and bare my weight well. I turn the cool silver knob to the door and walk out into the hall. Am I in a house? I start to walk down the hall. The scene changes and I find myself to be in what looks like a family room. Sitting on the couch are two people, one, a dark skinned man, the other a blond boy. The one looks like he is drawing while the other reads but they sit in silence.  
"Cinna?" a confused and scratchy voice comes from me, even though it doesn't sound like my voice. The dark skinned man turns on the couch and looks at me, smiling sweetly.  
"Hello Katniss." he says calmly, the gold flicks of eyeliner sparking above his eyes. the blond boy next to him has now dropped his book and won't look at me.  
"P-Peeta?" my voice cracks and my breathing stammers. He half turned his face, but enough that I can tell it is him. Stunned, I fall back and try to stumble back to my room.  
"Kat! Katniss come back!" he yells after me as I disappear around the corner. I walk back down the hall and towards my room, but get stopped in my tracks when I reach another room. The door is slightly cracked to the room. With as curious as I am, I pop my head in the door to see if anyone is there. The lights are off in the room but the light from the window provides little light. A nice breeze circulates through the room due to the open windows. A lump sticks up from the bed. I turn to leave the room but the gleam of a sword next to the bed grabs my attention. i quickly and silently walk into the room, shutting the door behind me. I move to the sword and run the handle of it in the palm of my hand, feeling the detail and carvings on it. On the end of the handle there is a giant imprinted 'C'. The lump on the bed doesn't move and I go over to it. As I approach, I see Cato laying peacefully in the bed. Tears burn behind my eyes as I sit on the edge of the bed.  
"C-Cato?" I whisper, holding back tears. After no response from him I rub my hand over his cheek, pleading with him. "Cato, please..." Tears that burn like fire roll down my face as I sit next to the silent figure. Seeing that there is no use, I sadly press my lips to his forehead for the last time. I stand and get ready to leave, my heart broken. A firm hand wraps around mine, pulling me back.  
"I liked that song you sang." A quiet whisper comes from behind me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi readers! So what did you think of last chapter? Make up for the chapter six? :D well I figured that since last chapter was so short, I would post chapter eight also. Plus I have had a few requests for lemons so those will come in the next chapter! Enjoy! Please review! :D**

CHAPTER EIGHT

I turn around and find myself looking into those bright blue eyes that I love.  
"Cato!" i yell as he pulls me to the bed on top of him, hugging and kissing me. His hands brush the hair out of my face as he hugs me.  
"Shh. I'm right here. No need to worry." he coos as he tries to calm me.  
"i thought you were dead." i breath out, closing my eyes and embracing him. His arms wrap around me tightly, making me feel safe in them, like i only need to be here.  
"I thought you were dead too." he kisses me. We try to not question how or why we are here or even alive. "I loved that song you sang. Where did you learn it?"  
"My mother sang it to me and my sister when my father died. She used it to calm us." Cato is about to respond when a light rap on the door alarms us. the door Starts to open and Cinna walks in.  
"How are you feeling Cat-oh.. Ha sorry to interrupt.." He smirks and winks as Cato and i laugh.  
"Its fine Cinna. I am feeling much better. Thank you." Cato smiles and answers.  
"Good and how about you Katniss?"  
"Fine, Sore." Cinna nods and starts to walk out of the room.  
"Wait! Cinna!" I get up and go to him and he turns. "How did we get here? How are we-"  
"Alive?" he cuts me off, knowing what i was going to ask. "Well, you are in my house, a few mile from the Capital. When Cato wanted to strike down Peeta but hit you, Peeta ran to me." I try to speak but he raises his hand. "Just listen. The Capital aloud Peeta to be turned back after i found him. Then we went back and found you and Cato, but by this point you were both almost gone. We knew we couldnt take you to a hospital because the Capital would find you. So i took some medicine from a hospital, brought you here and well, here we are." Cato and I sit, trying to piece things together. I sit next to Cato and he wraps his arms around my waist.  
"Thank you Cinna, really. Thank you."  
"Well i wouldnt want my champion getting hurt now would i." He smiles and walks out the door. Cato smiles lightly and kisses my neck.  
"Lets go look around." I say and he nods, standing up. He is wearing a black and red outfit that looks like what we wore in our training gear for the Judges at the games. He goes to grab his sword but i take his hand instead and smile at him. "You shouldnt need that." in response i get a confused look and then a nod. I take his hand and we walk out into the hall. A sweet sugary smell fills the air. Peeta must still be here. I think as we walk. A small cake sits on the counter of the kitchen as we walk in and Peeta appears from behind the counter. Cato and Peeta lock eyes and glare evilly at each other while Cato pulls me to him in a protective way. My eyes go back and forth to both of them and then i roll my eyes, pulling Cato out of the room.  
"Settle down." i say to Cato as he looks at me angrily.  
"He tried to kill you!" He pulls away from me.  
"No he didnt. He just got angry. Peeta wouldnt kill me." Cato starts to walk away as I talk. "Where are you going!" I yell after him as i try to follow.  
"Out!" He bursts through the front door. I groan and walk outside in an attempt to follow him. There is a large green field outside of Cinna's house with a forest behind and a far view of the Capital in the front. I hear a snap of twigs from the forest and i start to run towards it.  
"Cato!" The edge of the forest comes fast then expected and i start to weave in and out of trees, going deeper and deeper into the forest, getting frustrated. When a sound comes from behind me, I launch myself into a tree, climbing quickly. When I look down, i expect to see Cato, but much to my surprise, see Peeta.  
Peeta is collecting berries and doesnt even look up at me. "Hello Katniss." He knows im there without even looking. Being silent, i sit in the tree, not wanting to be noticed. He looks up into the tree, crossing his arms. "I know you are up there." After brief contemplation, i jump down from the tree.  
"Hello." I say, looking down.  
"How are you?" He askes.  
"Fine. You?"  
"Been better." he shrugs and looks at me, not smiling. I sigh and look down.  
"Peeta im so sorry."  
"for what?" he looks at me, his gaze locked on my face.  
"Everything. the games. All of it." I look at him shamefully.  
"Its fine Kat. It was just a game." a sudden booming of running starts to come towards us and i look at Peeta.  
"You might want to hide." I tell him as i climb the tree. He looks at me confused and then sees why i said it. Cato comes out walking out of the trees and Peeta turns and looks at him. Cato walks to him and looks up into the tree, seeing me. He looks infuriated and he is clutching his sword in his hand.  
"You trying to hurt her again?" he yells at starts to take a offensive stance.  
"No why have you?" He snaps and Cato yells and swings the sword at him.  
"I would die for her!" Peeta jumps back as he yells and fights.  
"Cato! Please! stop fighting!" I scream from the tree, watching the horror from above. I start to feel scared when they fight, knowing that if Cato wanted, he could kill Peeta easily. I jump from the tree. When i fall, i lose my balance and fall onto my side, getting the wind knocked out of me. Cato turns and drops his sword, leaving Peeta and running to me.  
"Kat! are you ok?" He lifts me up and takes me back to the house.  
"Yes i'm fine." when we get home, a not from Cinna awaits us.  
** Gone to work with Portia, Be back later,  
Dont get yourselves into trouble!  
-Cinna**


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE

**Hi readers! I know, I know… I haven't posted in FOREVER! I'm sorry… what can I say? I've got a busy life! So…. This was going to be my lemon chapter… but I wasn't really feeling it.. Sorry to those lemonade people! **

When we get to the House i break down and through a punch at Cato. "What are you doing?" he looks at me confused and blocks my attempts but i keep fighting. I give one last shot punch to his stomach but fail when he grabs my fist and spins me so he is holding me to him with my arm behind my back. "Katniss what the hell are you doing?" I huff and squirm, trying to make him let me go.  
"Let me go!" Cato releases my arm and i run to my room, jumping onto my bed in an angry huff. Cato soon follows.  
"Kat whats wrong?" he sits on the bed next to me and i turn so im laying but not facing him.  
"He wasnt going to hurt me, we were just talking." He flips me over so I am now facing him.  
"ok ok. Im sorry. Guess i just get over protective. Please forgive me?" he smirks and pulls me to him. I sighs and smile at him.  
"fine. so what do we do now?" I smile and look at him/  
"Well, I think i have an idea..." He smirks a slightly evil smirk as he grabs my hips roughly and pulls me up to him. I laugh lightly and put my hands on his chest, trying to push him away. A light click comes from downstairs followed by a yell.  
"Cinna is home!" i grab him and try to pull him up but he rolls over on top of me.  
"He can think we arent home..." He raises an eyebrow and i push him off, laughing.  
"oh come on." I roll my eyes and smile, grabbing his hand. He sighs as he gets off the bed and we walk into the hall.  
"I've got news!" Cinna yells from the other room. When we walk into the room, Cinna is sitting at the table, a glass of blue liquid in his hands. We both look at him and smile. Cato hugs me to him.  
"well im afraid you will not be living with me anymore." Cinna says as he folds his hands together. Cato and I frantically look at him and then to each other.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN

"Why Cinna?" Cato asks and looks at him concerned. Cinna smiles widley as he pulls out a small silver key.  
"Because you have a place of your own now." A smile spreads on Cato's face as he goes to him and hugs him.  
"Dude! Thanks Cinna!" Cinna laughs and a feeling of shock and excitement fills me as i look at the key.  
"How? Where?" I ask as i start to smile, looking at Cinna. He laughs and puts a hand on Cato's shoulders.  
"I pulled some strings. You have a house between districts three and four. It's by a forest, field and river. You will have everything that you need already there. You wont have to worry about anything." A large smile spreads on my face as i go and hug Cinna.  
"Thanks you. Thank you so much, for everything." he hugs me and smile slightly, brushing my hair.  
"Just promise me that you will come and visit." I move back to Cato and hold his hand.  
"we will." we both respond.  
Cinna orders a hovercraft for us and an hour later Cato and I find ourselves walking in a field towards a beautiful house. Pops of color spring from the flours inthe field and the leaves in the forest. I feel Cato's rough hands squeeze mine as he smiles at me. We stand outside the house and look at it. I fish though my pocket and find the small silver key as we walk to the door. I glance at Cato and put the key in the lockon the door. He takes the knob in his hand and turns it, opening the door to our new life.

The End

**Well, there you go! Sorry it took so long to get the ending chapters out… hope you liked! If you want anymore stories, please do tell! I made another CatoxKatniss one… but that one's not so nice ;D Should I post it? You tell me! And THANKS FOR READING!**


End file.
